Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet computers, etc., have seen their functionality replicated and enhanced in the form of wearable devices. For example, smart watches are a form factor gaining in popularity, with many smart phone or tablet functions being provided or enhanced via the smart watch (e.g., messaging application such as SMS text, email, image capturing with a camera, etc.).
Therefore, users may include wearable devices among their personal electronics to provide a fuller user experience. Wearable devices are often compatible such that they operate in connection with other, more conventional devices, e.g., tablet computing devices, laptop and desktop computing devices, smart phones, etc. In this regard, information may be exchanged between the various devices via wired and/or wireless connections there-between.